Ranger Abduction
by TianaWesTate
Summary: Rangers from different seasons are abducted by a mysterious new villian.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

**Prologue**

Bridge looked around as the group of four walked through the dark jungle. Looking over at Syd they shared a smile as they slowly walked through the greenery. The other blond in the group stopped by a tree and looked closely at the leaves.

"Do you recognize any of it?" The other woman with dark hair asked.

"No, it's nothing I've ever seen before. Bridge, do you know about this?"

Bridge walked over next to the two women, "No I haven't seen that plant before."

"What does it matter what plant it is?" Syd asked a bit impatient.

The blond woman who wore glasses turned to Syd, "Because it could help us determine where we are."

"Oh." Was Syd's only reply.

"I think we should keep going." The woman with dark hair who also had glasses said.

The four trudged forward a bit more, until Bridge noticed some light up ahead, "Hey look." He said pointing ahead.

"Light!" Syd exclaimed. "Come on, let's go."

Bridge looked at the dark woman who was walking next to him, "So how did you get here again?"

"Well, my husband and I were getting together with a group of friends and I was walking with one of the other guys and the next thing I know, I'm here. What about you?"

"We were in the park hanging out."

"You and Syd?"

"Yeah, us and some others. What about you?" Bridge asked the other blonde.

"I was at work."

"I bet they're wondering where you are." Syd said looking at her.

"I would hope so." The two blondes smiled at each other.

Soon enough they reached the light. The jungle opened up onto a cliff. Looking around they realized they could see for miles on a ground that was far under them. The dark haired woman looked up at the sky examining it before taking off her glasses, "Well we're not on Earth."

Syd turned to her, "We're not?"

"Look at the…sun. It's not ours."

The other three looked up and saw a sun, but with a pinkish tint around it. "But it's pretty."

The two women looked at Syd with disbelief on their faces while Bridge just looked at Syd and smiled, "Let me think for a minute." He went over by a tree and stood on his head to think. Before he got much of a chance to think the four were surrounded. Jumping back to his hand he moved closer to Syd and the other women. "I don't think this is good."

The creatures were brown and green with no faces on them. After a few minutes of looking at each other the creatures attacked the four. Bridge started fighting. He heard Syd fighting and looked over and saw the other blonde girl fighting and holding well on her own. However the dark haired woman was having a hard time fighting. She was just barely keeping them off so Bridge started helping her.

As they continued fighting Bridge heard the blond woman yell, "Syd!" Turning around Bridge watched as one of the creatures came behind Syd and kicked her in the back. Syd was already fighting close to the edge of the cliff and Bridge watched in horror as he saw her fly off the cliff.


	2. Getting Prepared

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thank you for everyone who has started reading this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Getting Prepared**

_A Few Days Earlier_

"Adam."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have Sarah's stuff together?" Tanya asked as she walked into the living room with their other two daughter's bags.

"Right here." Adam said walking in with a few other bags. "I'll bring them out to the car while you get their shoes on?"

"Sounds good."

Adam grabbed the bags and brought them outside. Tanya picked up the shoes and brought them to the couch, "Chelsea, Kianna. Come downstairs." She looked over at Sarah, their one year old, who was playing on the floor by the couch and smiled. "How are you doing sweetie?" Sarah looked up and smiled showing a ball that she had been playing with. "Wow, that looks fun. I bet Grandpa will play with that. Do you want to bring it?" Tanya was awarded with a big smile.

"I'm here Mom."

"Me too." Chelsea, six, and Kianna, 4, came into the room.

"Alright girls. We have to get your shoes on so we can bring you to Grandma and Grandpa's house."

"Why can't we stay here?" Chelsea asked.

"Because it's just going to be us adults. Don't worry it's only for a little bit."

"Will you say hi?" Kianna asked as Tanya began putting on her daughters' shoes.

"Of course we'll say hi." Adam said walking in while smiling at his daughter.

"Alright. Let's get you guys out to the car."

Adam and Tanya brought their three daughters out to their car and drove them over to Adam's parents' house.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later by the time the couple got back to their house. Driving over there hadn't been a problem; it was saying good bye and then still having to go to the store. As there were putting away the groceries Tanya spoke up, "Do you think we should have just kept the kids for the few days?"

Turning around Adam smiled at his wife, "It would be fun, but we all thought just, you know us, spending time together would be good. We haven't gotten together since Tommy and Kim's wedding, so I think it's a good idea." Adam walked over and gently rubbed her back, "Besides we'll be getting the kids back soon enough, it's just this first bit that'll be without the kids."

"You're right." Tanya shook her head, "Sorry."

"Don't be. Now let's set up, before the guests arrive?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

Jason was sitting at his desk and working on the schedule for next week when Zack came in. "Hey, done with the schedule yet?" was the first thing out of Zack's mouth.

"I just started."

"Right."

"My class went a bit longer."

"I know. Everyone's gone and I already locked the door. I'll clean up while you do the schedule."

"Sounds good. Jake should be fine on his own right?"

"Jason, of course he will be. Think about it, he's taken care of the place before on his own, and Rebecca will be there. He covers for the martial arts and she'll cover for the dancing."

"I know. It just seems like such a long time."

"But it'll be a nice break."

"I know."

"So, we'll finish up and then go and take care of things at home?"

"Kat brought Kristy by while you were in class so I was able to say good bye to her. They're both probably at Kat's parents' house by now. She's going to meet me at Adam and Tanya's house."

"Cool, so I'll just take care of things and we can head over together?"

"Yeah. But we have to finish up things here."

"Right." And with a smile Zack headed out to clean while Jason focused on the schedule.

* * *

Tanya was in the living room when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Going over she opened it to reveal a tall, blonde Australian. "Kat!" The two hugged and when Tanya pulled away she looked around behind her friend, "Where's Jason?"

"He's finishing up at the Dojo. He and Zack should be here soon."

"Well come on in." Tanya and Kat picked up her bags and walked inside. "How was Kristy when you left her?"

"Good. She's really good when Jason and I go out for a evening now and then."

"I'm glad."

Adam walked into the hallway, "Hey Kat."

"Hi Adam. How are you? Did you close your Dojo early?"

"No, Rocky and Penny are still there and then Todd is going to watch it for the rest of the time. Jason coming later?"

"Yep. He'll be here soon I'm sure."

"Here, I'll bring your bags up to the room for you and Jason."

"Thanks."

Adam carried the bags upstairs while the two women went into the living room, "So you saw the doctor today?"

"Yeah and the baby is doing just fine." Kat smiled as she looked at her stomach.

Tanya grinned, "That's good."

Just then the doorbell went off again. Tanya stood up, but before she made it anywhere Adam walked past the living room, I've got it." Adam opened the door to reveal Aisha and Kim. "Hey guys."

"Adam, how are you?" Aisha asked as the two old friends hugged.

"Good. You?" Adam asked as he hugged her tightly. After releasing Aisha he looked at Kim, "Long time no see."

"Well, since we live in another city, of course it's hard to just hop in the car and come right over." Kim smiled at Adam.

As Adam picked up the girls things and brought them inside he asked, "Tommy's coming right?"

"Of course. But he's got school to finish and then he'll drive out here."

"Come on in. Tanya and Kat are in the living room."

"Thanks Adam."

The two women, both petit headed into the living room. Adam smiled as he heard squealing as he walked up the stairs. He couldn't wait until more guys were here.

About an hour later Tanya opened the door to reveal Trini. "Hey Trini, how are you doing?"

"Good. Billy's on his way in."

"Perfect." Tanya said. "I'll wait here, you go on up to your room."

Billy got to the door five minutes later. Rocky and Penny were the next to show up having closed the dojo a bit early. An hour later Jason and Zack showed up. Everyone was resting and just sitting around talking. About six o'clock Tommy showed up.


	3. The List

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. We hope you enjoy this next chapter._

**The List**

"So we're going to hang out and then we'll pick up the kids in time for Kent's birthday party."

"I'm sure Steve and Daley will love that."

Smiling Carter set down the last bag into the room that his kids would be staying in at his parents' house. "They will. It's a birthday party."

His Dad smiled, "Of course."

Walking down the stairs the two men made their way to the living room where Carters' Mom was playing with his three year old son and two year old daughter. "And you guys really don't mind? I mean it'll be about a week or so."

"Carter, it's not a big deal. We love having them over." His Mother said tickling Daley.

"I know." Walking over to his kids he got down on his knees, "Alright, Mommy already said good bye and I'm going to head off. I love you both."

Steve and Daley went over to their Dad and gave him a hug. "Love you." Daley said while Steve smiled and then the two went back to playing.

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye."

* * *

Kelsey skated up to her front door and entered, good thing it was unlocked. After getting in she took off the skates and looked at the time. It wasn't that late. Surely they would make it there in time. Everything was quiet. Frowning Kelsey made her way to the kitchen and noticed a note on the table.

_Kels_

_Sorry that I'm not here. I went to help out at the base. I'll be back soon. I already packed everything I think we'll need. It's upstairs if you want to add anything to the bag._

The brunette set down the note and went over to the fridge. Opening it she quickly scanned to see if there was anything to eat, although they hadn't gone shopping for a couple of days because they were going to be at Joel and Angela's. After closing the door she looked around on the counters and finally grabbed the last red apple and made her way to the living room. There were three bags which must have been their things that he had gotten together.

After she finished the apple she scanned through all the bags and upon deciding that he had gotten everything decided to go for a run.

* * *

Angela reluctantly shut down the computer. There was still much more that she wanted to get down, but she had already put off leaving for a couple of hours. Joel kept telling her that she needed to not be so focused on working, but at the same time she knew that he realized how much she loved this. Getting up she gathered all of her things together and headed out of the room.

As she left she ran into Ryan and Chad. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Good." Ryan said.

Chad looked at his watch, "Weren't you supposed to leave a couple of hours ago?"

Smiling Angela nodded, "Don't worry I called Joel. Are you guys heading over to our house now?"

"Yeah." Chad responded.

As the trio headed toward the cars the dark haired woman looked at the two men beside her, "Are your wives waiting at home?"

"I called her, she's going over."

"So is mine. I wouldn't leave her." Chad quickly responded.

Shaking her head they all got into the cars and headed out.

* * *

"Look I already told you. Toby is closing tonight. We're free to do whatever." Xander said while finishing up putting a record in its correct spot.

"I suppose. It's just…I don't know. I hate to just go out and leave him by himself."

Xander turned to the dark haired woman standing beside him, "It's not a big deal. Alright?"

"Remember last week? Toby thought that was a big deal."

"In the past. Besides he'll have LeeLee and Phineas helping him."

"Is he bugging you again?" A shorter girl with dark hair, except a patch of yellow strode over to the two. "Xander, leave her alone."

"Come on V, she doesn't mind, do you Maddie?"

"Vida, did Toby say it was okay to leave for tonight."

Vida looked at Xander and then rolled her eyes, "As much as I wish I could say no, Toby did say yes."

"See. Don't you wish you'd listen to me?" Xander gently elbowed Madison who smiled.

Shaking her head Vida grabbed Madison by her hand and led her away from Xander, "Come on, maybe we should head out first."

"Now that's not fair."

Shrugging her shoulders Vida went back to her music.

Xander picked up a few more CDs and went to put them back where they belonged. After a few minutes LeeLee and Phineas came in. "Hey guys." LeeLee said with a smile.

"Hey, how are you two?" Madison asked.

"Good. So, Toby called and said he'd be a little late." The blond said.

Xander walked up to them, "He didn't tell me."

"Obviously he doesn't want to tell you." Vida said.

Looking up at her Xander shook his head, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah. But I'll leave when I leave."

"Alright."

"Fine." Xander looked at Madison, "Do you still want me to bring you to the store for to get the new video equipment?"

"That'd be great. Thanks."

"Alright. We're off. See you later."

* * *

Out in space a ship was moving at a fairly decent speed. Two people were occupying the bridge, a man and a woman. The man was about six foot with black hair and dark skin and the woman was 5'8" with black hair and dark skin too. They both had black eyes that seemed to see through anything.

The woman was pacing, "Alright. How close are we?"

"Don't worry; I don't understand why you're so impatient." The man replied shaking his head.

"Hmm, maybe because I want to have already ruled Earth by now. I mean I know it's just one planet and the civilization isn't as advanced as others, but it's intriguing."

"I know. No other villain has defeated Earth and stayed to rule it. Divatox, Lothor, Rita…whoa."

"What?"

The woman came and leaned over the man looking at the computer, "Remember those rangers who disappeared back in 2001, then appeared again?"

"Yes. We figured they're from the future, so?"

"It's not about that, it's that a few time holes are opening."

"Meaning we might be able to stop back up?"

"Exactly."

"Perfect. So who do we have on this list?"

The dark haired woman picked up the list and scanned it reading off a few names here and there, "There's Andros, he's centered on KO-35, but we tracked him to Angel Grove just recently. Aton, Will, he's back in San Angeles. Bradley, Hunter he's in Blue Bay Harbor, but it appears he's now in Reefside. Chen, Kai, he's still on Mirinoi, which we'll have to make sure that our scanner can still reach there from where we're going to be in order to bring them there. Delgado, Danny, Turtle Cove. He is going to be at a big gathering, but he should be easy enough to separate from the rest. Grayson, Carter, he's in Mariner Bay. James, Ethan, thankfully he's heading back to Reefside, so that'll make it easier. Myers, Eric. Normally he's in Silver Hills but apparently he's going to be where Delgado, Danny is. Park, Adam, he's also at Angel Grove…interesting. Thorne, Chip he's in Briarwood still."

"Wow, a few throughout the list, nice."

"Be quiet. Pay attention to making sure those work."

"I know how to do this."

"Fine. Whatever. Also we should keep an eye on those time portals."

"Don't worry, I got that under control."

"Perfect. Very soon. Very soon."


	4. The Dream

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Alright there are different names, here's how to pronounce them:_

_Crania-Sriania_

_Also, we wanted to have more up and up before now, but someone in our family died just recently, so…anyways, hope you enjoy._

**The Dream**

Justin finished tying his tie as the door opened. Turning around he saw Brooke walk in. "Hey."

"Hey. You look perfect." She said as she walked over to him and straightened his tie. "Doctor." She added with a grin.

"Hey I don't have my degree just yet."

"You already graduated. Come on, her Dad's downstairs."

"Great. Let's go."

* * *

"Andros, are Jenna and Garen already on?"

"Yeah. Zhane and Karone are with them."

"Okay. Well Crania is ready."

"I've got our things and Crania's, Garen's and Jenna's are already on the ship."

"Perfect. Alright, let's go."

Andros and Ashley took their luggage and their four month old daughter and headed to the ship that was bringing them to Justin's graduation. He was graduated with his Doctorate and they had all been invited. By the ship they ran into Carlos and Analese and their two year old daughter Sweena. Analese was a scientist for KO-35.

"Hey guys." Ashley said waving.

Analese, who was two months pregnant, came over to Ashley. "How are you two doing?"

"Very good. And look at what she's wearing." Ashley pulled the blanket down a bit to reveal a little purple outfit.

"Aw, it's the outfit I got her." 

"She loves it."

The two women laughed and continued talking as Andros, Carlos and Sweena went onto the ship. Sweena ran off to look for some of the other kids and Andros and Carlos put the luggage away. "It'll be nice for a vacation." Carlos said looking at Andros before the two headed to the ship's deck.

"Yeah." Andros responded.

"Come on. Everything will be fine while we're gone. I think they'll be able to handle a few weeks without us."

"That's what Ashley keeps saying. But we're still on call."

'Andros. Calm down.' Andros heard Zhane in his head.

'I'm just saying.'

'Yeah, but I don't think we need to fret. Alright?'

'Yeah.'

Andros and Carlos walked in and saw Karone, Zhane, Sweena, Garen, Jenna, Chriszenya and Cedric.

"Andros." 

Karone came over and the two hugged. "So where's Ashley?"

"She and Analese are coming on, don't worry."

"Like he'd leave us." Ashley said as she and Analese walked onto the deck.

As soon as everyone got on they headed to Earth.

* * *

Maya and Haley were walking through the woods, "Thanks for showing me that waterfall. It is really beautiful." Haley said.

"Hey, Kendrix and I found it, so of course I'll show you. Besides you're off work today."

"True. Everyone else is working." 

"So what are you doing later?"

"Nothing on the schedule except for dinner. You?"

"Seeing how Damon is doing."

"Are you going now?"

"I can."

Maya headed off to Damon's work while Haley headed over to meet Mike. However instead of finding him at his work she met him on the way. "Mike."

"Haley. Got done early. Thought we could have lunch together?"

Nodding Haley smiled, "Sounds good."

The two headed off.

* * *

Meanwhile Maya found Damon working in his shop, "Hi Damon."

"Hey Maya. How are you?"

"Fine. Why does everyone have to be working today?"

"I thought you and Leo were doing nothing."

"Leo is with Kai talking about stuff. Kendrix is still at work." Shrugging her shoulders she moved closer to the mechanic, "Can I help?"

"Yeah. Here." Damon handed her a tool. The two continued working on the machine he was fixing while they talked. 

* * *

Bridge woke up with a start. "Bridge are you okay?"

Bridge looked up at Sky. "What?"

"You fell asleep on the couch. And then just now you were tossing and turning."

"Yeah. I just…I had one of those dreams."

Sky sat down next to Bridge, "You mean one of _your_ dreams?"

"I don't know. Maybe. It might have just been a bad dream you know? But maybe it is true and it'll happen. No one is going to like that."

"Bridge. Just tell me the dream."

"Well Syd, I and two other women are walking through a jungle. I've never seen the women before. But then these things come. They remind me of like krybots, but not, you know?"

"Okay."

"They attack us and we all start fighting. Well, one of the woman can't really fight, but the other is fine. Then I hear the other woman who's fighting call out Syd's name. I look over, and we were on a cliff, and one of the things comes at her and she falls over and…I woke up."

"Syd? You're telling me that in your dream Syd dies?"

Bridge looked down at his hands, "Maybe."

"Bridge. Have you had this dream before?"

"We should get going back to SPD. Z and Syd already took off." Bridge stood up.

But Sky stood up and towered over Bridge, "Bridge. You have haven't you?"

"Maybe. Once or twice or for the past week."

"Have you told Z or Syd?"

"Not yet."

"Bridge they have to know. And we have to try and avoid something like that situation at all costs."

"Yeah. Of course."

"Now come on. We can't be late."

Bridge followed Sky out reluctantly out praying that the dream wouldn't come true.


	5. Meeting Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Just a note for the characters Jesse and Erika. In Thunder Storm Jesse is the guy Blake is with. Erika, is our OC who ends up getting with Jesse._

**Meeting Familiar Faces**

Lucas stepped out of the time machine followed by Nadira, Trip and Katie. Seeing Jen and Wes ahead he smiled as Jen came up and hugged him, Trip, Katie and Nadira. Wes followed in the hugs. Once they were clear of the ship Lucas let Time Force know to take it back until they were ready to come back. They grabbed their bags and got into the car Wes and Jen had come in.

"So, are we going to see Ella or Frank?" Katie asked Jen.

"Not until after the wedding." The brunette smiled.

"Here." Katie took out a few pictures that showed her and Trip with a little boy and girl.

Jen smiled as she looked at the pictures, "They look just like you two."

"Aren't they just so adorable?" Nadira asked also looking at the picture.

"They are."

"Here." Nadira handed a picture of a little girl to Jen.

Jen laughed a little and looked up at Lucas who was driving, "She looks like you."

Lucas nodded but kept his eyes on the road as Wes pulled out directions. "It's not far; we only have about an hour drive."

"Not bad at all." Lucas agreed.

"Dad, don't worry, I'll let the others know that you and Spencer won't be back for a few days. It'll be fine. Alright,bye."

* * *

Mack got off the phone and looked around the mansion. Spencer had called in for a catering service to get the place ready for when the others arrived. Once they had finished Mack let them go, he just felt weird with all those people standing around. Just as he was about to sit down the door bell rang. He got over there and opened it to reveal a man and a woman both with silver hair and eyes, "Ty, Vella, hey."

Ty and Mack hugged followed by Vella and Mack. "Mack. How are you? We're not here early are we?" Ty asked as Mack helped grab the bags and head inside.

"No. I mean you're the first ones, but it's cool." The two Mercurians followed Mack upstairs and into two of the bedrooms. As Mack set one of the bags down the door bell rang again. "Just get situated and I'll be right back."

When Mack opened the door he saw Dax. "Mack!"

"Dax." The two hugged and then Dax stood to the side.

A girl a little taller than Dax with brown hair stood there, "This is Diane."

"Hi." Mack and Diane shook hands and smiled. 

"Are we the only ones?"

"Ty and Vella are both here. Rose, Ronny and Will should be arriving soon."

"Great."

Dax, Diane and Mack all went inside to meet up with Ty and Vella.

* * *

"Alright. Here we are." Tori said as she pulled into a driveway that led up to a huge mansion.

"Dude, this place is big. They weren't kidding." Dustin said leaning forward to see the house.

"Dustin, sit down." Tori said as she parked the van. 

Dustin jumped out and helped Marah out of the van followed by Cam who helped Kapri out who was followed by Shane while Kelly and Tori climbed out of the front of it. As they got out a dark red truck pulled up behind them and stopped. Hunter, Blake, Jesse and Erika all got out. 

"This is so exciting." Erika exclaimed as she held Jesse's hand.

Tori walked to the back of her van and opened it looking at Hunter, "Surprised you were able to get here fine."

"Hey, I'm not the one who needs a map." He retorted with a smile.

As they were getting their things out of the van and truck the front door to the mansion opened and a dark skinned man with black hair wearing a white buttoned up shirt and jeans came out. "Kira, they're all here." He called back into the house.

"Hey Trent." Shane called out.

"Hey guys, not to long of a drive was it?"

"Nope, we got here in no time."

Conner, Ethan and Kira all came outside and after exchanges of 'hellos' and hugs they all gathered the bags and suitcases and went inside.

* * *

Z looked at Bridge, "That was your dream?"

"I know, weird huh?" Bridge sat down next to Z on the bench and looked at her, "It wasn't that bad right?"

"Well I don't know, I mean Sky said you woke up and you looked scared."

"Yeah."

"Have you told Syd?"

"It's a dream, why worry her?"

Z rolled her eyes and then looked off and saw Jack and Ally coming towards them, "Hey guys."

"Z!" Jack called out and when they got over there the two hugged each other. 

"Hey guys." Ally said smiling while Bridge waved. 

Jack looked around, "Where's Sky and Syd?"

"Sky wasn't to sure about leaving, so…" Z began.

"Syd is on the mission." Bridge said. "She's good at anything, she will be successful."

Shaking his head Jack looked over at Z, "So how are you feeling?"

"Like I told the doctor, except for not being able to participate in ranger duties, I'm fine."

But before Jack could say anything Bridge pointed off in the distance to two figures coming closer, "Syd got Sky to come."

"Good. Now we can eat. I'm hungry." Z said as she sat back on the bench.

* * *

"Danny those flowers are just perfect." Kendall said as she looked at the vase of yellow, red and white roses. 

"I like yours too." Danny said as he looked at Kendall's vase of blue and white flowers.

"They're flowers, they look fine."

The two florists turned to see Max standing with his arms folded, "Max."

Danny went over and the two shared a hug. "I thought you weren't going to be back for another couple of days."

"Well, yeah. But Taylor called and said she'd kick my butt if I wasn't here."

Kendall came over to the two men, "Glad you could come then Max, and you'll be here in time for the rehearsal dinner."

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

The woman looked at the clock, "I think it's about time to start it."

"We have a few more minutes."

"Right. Let's make sure we have one scheduled for the different places."

"Alright, Angel Grove, Mirinoi, Mariner Bay…whoa."

"What?"

"Look, there are no ranger signals in Silver Hills anymore. They've moved."

"They moved? Where to?"

The man started typing on the computer, "There…they're at Turtle Cove, that works."

"Okay. Scan through the list and make sure we know where they are all right now."

"Alright. Scanning." The machine whirred as the computer went through the list and marked where they all were at the time. A loud beep came from the computer, "Done."

"Good. Now let's reroute them to those places, and it looks as though we'll have to be careful. Alright. Let's begin."


	6. It's Time Part 1

* * *

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

**It's Time Part 1**

_In the year 3007_

A brunette sat in a room with a few machines in it. She was checking over a few quadrants which were part of a normal routine which meant that it wasn't the most exciting job there was. Looking at the time she saw that her shift would end in a few minutes, although that didn't mean everything that she did would. The quadrants that she had to look for never had anything happen to them; another reason she was assigned them.

Rachel was in this room for a more specific reason and right now it had to do with some Time Force agents being back in time. She would watch every so often just to see what they were doing. She knew that they were back attending a wedding. To others it was surprising that Alex had permitted it, but to Rachel she understood. He still had a place in his heart for one of the girls and she knew how much it had hurt him to know that she was with another guy, happy. Didn't mean Alex sat and did nothing; it just meant that he still made sure nothing happened to her. And besides, he had three officers back there; they always kept on eye any Time Force Ranger going back in time.

All at once the machine beeped causing Rachel to sit up straight and start typing to figure out what was going on. As she went a bit back she watched as Jen along with a few others get sucked into a hole. It didn't appear to be a time hole, but…she pressed a button, "Captain Drake. Problem. Please come."

Within a few minutes Alex was in the room, "What's wrong?"

Going back again she let Alex watch it, "And before you ask, no it's not a time hole. And yes I ran diagnostics on it. I think it's like a teleporter or something. But the signal stops, there's no residual at all."

"Alright. Thanks."

Alex left and a minute later Rachel's replacement arrived. After turning off the link that they had been watching Rachel hurried to the time ship. She got on right before the doors shut. Entering the bridge she saw Alex punching in codes, but then he paused and turned around. "Rachel. Back to your post."

"Alex, look, first off I'm done, off duty. Second you're not going back there without me."

"Rachel. I gave an order."

"Yes, you gave an order to me. But I'm refusing to listen to it. Please Alex, we don't know what that is, it's never shown itself before, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Sighing Alex turned back and continued typing in the codes, "Hurry up and buckle up."

Smiling Rachel sat down and buckled up. Alex finished and sat in the seat across from her and the two headed back in time.

* * *

"What? What do you mean they're not there?" Taylor asked Alyssa over the phone.

"I mean it. Danny and Kendall are not here."

"They were supposed to be there. That doesn't make any sense."

"I know that. Look, try calling Max, I'll be there shortly."

After Alyssa got off the phone she turned to head out of the building and ran into a woman about her age that had dark skin and wavy dark hair, "Carla. How are you?"

"Good. Have you seen Max?"

Alyssa was taken aback, "No, I thought you two were coming together?"

"We did. We were supposed to meet here and, I've checked inside and around back, and nothing."

"That's weird. Come on. I'm sure he's somewhere. Maybe his cell is on vibrate or something."

"Alright."

"We'll meet him at the church."

Carla nodded and the two girls headed off.

* * *

Nick closed the door and locked it. The garage was officially closed for the day. He went over to his bike and took out his phone. He tried to call Drake to see what was going on that night but got no response. Figuring that he was still busy with work or something, the dark haired man decided to head home and get changed.

He made it there in no time and put his bike away. Going upstairs he took out his phone and called Xander, thankfully he got through.

"Xander?"

"Hey Nick. What's going on?"

"I'm at home. You?"

"I took Madison to the store for some video equipment. We ran into Emma, now the two of them are talking."

"Still in the store?"

"No, outside of it."

Nodding Nick sat down on his bed, "So are we doing anything tonight." Nick waited a couple of minutes before saying Xander's name. After repeating it a couple of times he tried Madison and then Emma, he didn't get anything from both of them. Nick stood up and decided that he should go check it out and that was his last thought.

* * *

"I'm glad you guys were able to make it." Justin said to TJ and Carlos.

"Hey, you graduating that was big."

"Brooke and I still want to see your kids." The younger man replied.

"Yes, but they're at our parent's houses right now, so…it'll be later." Ashley said. "I'm going to get something to drink."

The three men nodded and the brunette headed off to the kitchen. Right outside the kitchen she saw Cassie along with Cyndra. "Hey guys."

"Hey."

"I'll be right back."

Ashley went into the kitchen and got herself a soda. She went back into the hallway and saw that it was empty. Shaking her head she headed back to the living room sure that that was where they were. As soon as she entered Andros came up to her. "Ashley, have you seen Zhane or Karone?"

"No. Why?"

"I can't talk to either."

Ashley placed her hand on his arm, "Are you sure it's not because they're blocking you for whatever reason?"

Shaking his head Andros looked out in the hallway, "No, it's different."

As Ashley frowned she thought of how Cassie and Cyndra disappeared. "Andros, I went to the kitchen for a drink…" She bit her lip and looked down until she felt Andros looking at her with worry, "…they were in the hall and now they're not. Did you see them come in?"

"No. Not at all."

"Alright. So this isn't good."

"No. Come on. Let's tell TJ, Carlos and Justin." But they never got a chance to get to them.

* * *

Ciaran and Cassie were talking outside of the kitchen when Cyndra came up to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Cyndra. Having fun?" asked Cassie.

"Yeah, a lot actually. My Mom thought the party would be boring." Shaking her head she glanced back towards the living room, "I think it just has to do with it being another culture."

"That's true." Ciaran said. He looked at Cassie, "Do you want me to get your jacket?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Ciaran went over to the front door as Cassie and Cyndra continued talking. He stopped and talked with TJ for a bit but he didn't want to stay to long because he could feel that Cassie was still cold. By the time he got over to the rack that held the jackets he stopped and clutched where his heart was. Cassie was gone!

Running back inside he looked around the room and saw that no one was there. He looked to where Cassie was and didn't find her there. It set his heart at ease a little bit since he saw that she wasn't dead. The dark haired man then knew he had to get out of there. He quickly headed for the back door and made it to the ship that he and Cassie had traveled in.

After he got inside he closed the door. Anyone who could have been after them wouldn't be able to sense him now. Quickly he started scanning the area to find Cassie. If he couldn't sense her then something was horribly wrong.

* * *

"I just love your new CD. It's amazing, especially the one dedicated to someone special." Erika squealed.

Kira looked over at Tori who shrugged her shoulders. Looking back at the petite blond Kira smiled, "Thanks. I'm glad you liked it."

"I have a couple of questions about some of the songs. Do you mind?"

"Sure."

Tori stood up, "Well, if you two don't mind, I'll be right back." Kira gave the water ninja a glare before turning her attention to Erika who was soon joined with Marah and Kapri.

"Hey Kira, so how does it feel?" Kapri asked.

"Yeah, does it feel like you're a whole other person, or you're just the same?" Marah questioned.

Kira knew that there was no escape and so went head first into answering questions.

As Tori left she ran into Jesse, "Hey Jesse."

He looked back into the room that Tori had just left, "I take it Erika got Kira to answer her questions."

"Yep." Shaking his head he turned to walk off. "Where are you off to?"

"Oh. Dustin, Blake, Hunter and I are going riding for a bit."

"Right. Blake told me."

"Are you getting to old to remember things?"

"Me? Look who's talking. You're what 30?"

"Ha, ha. I'm 25."

"I know."

"Look if you see Hunter or Blake tell them I'm waiting outside with Dustin."

"Alright. Have fun." And the two went their separate ways.

* * *

Hunter looked at his watch, where was Blake? He said he'd meet him here. He ran his hands through his hair. Turning the corner he decided to try his brother's room to see if he was in there and instead ran into Tori.

"Tori have you seen Blake?"

"No. You haven't seen him?" Tori asked glancing behind Hunter.

Raising an eyebrow Hunter shook his head, "He's not with you? Is he not in your bedroom?"

"No, I just came from there."

"I bet he went down and met Jesse and Dustin."

"I just came from down there, he's not there. Jesse told me to let you and Blake know."

Hunter closed his eyes, "Blake's missing!"

Tori took a deep breath, "Let's call his phone." Tori tried but got nothing. Looking confused she looked at Hunter, "You call."

Hunter tried calling a few times but got no response. "Nothing."

"Maybe his phone is on silence." Hunter looked at her, "I know, I know. He never does, unless he's racing."

"Alright. You go that way and I'll go this way."

"Okay."

"And Tori," Turning back towards Hunter, he put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he's okay."

"You too."

The two smiled and both departed looking for the ex navy ranger. Hunter had looked almost everywhere; he had one more room left to check before he would head back to the other side of the house. Blake hadn't answered his cell phone at all. The tall blond heard two girls in the room, which he was sure was Angela and Krista. Looking in he saw the two girls, who also saw him. After signaling them over he walked through the doorway to ask them if they had seen Blake, but as soon as he crossed the threshold he knew that it wasn't the room he had walked into.

* * *

"It sure is great to be back here." Ronny said to Rose as they both sat on the couch in the Hartford Manor.

"I know. Even though we've been gone only a few weeks, it seems like such a long time."

"To bad Mr. Hartford and Spencer won't be back for a bit."

"They said to enjoy." The two girls looked up to see the ex-red ranger standing in front of them. "I don't think you need to worry about them."

Smiling they agreed with Mack. Mack sat down on the couch opposite the girls and was followed by Ty and Vella. Diane, who was Dax's girlfriend, came and sat down next to Vella who had been talking together.

"So, do we want to watch a movie or something?" Will asked walking in.

"Sounds good." Rose said.

"Yeah, I vote for that." Mack said.

"Hey, where's Dax?" Ty asked looking around.

"He had to take a phone call. I'll go get him and let him know what we're doing." Diane said and went out to find Dax.

When ten minutes had passed and neither Dax or Diane were seen they started getting worried. Will went to check on them but didn't find them in the rooms upstairs but the former black ranger never made it downstairs to let the others know.

* * *

"So how's everything Commander?" Jack joked to Sky.

"It's going fine."

"Things aren't going to fall apart if you're gone for a bit are they?"

"No."

"See, it doesn't hurt to come out does it?"

Ally and Syd came back after having brought the lunch basket back to the car. They had all just finished having a picnic and were just relaxing. Z was still on the bench with Sky next to her. Bridge had been standing on his head doing some thinking and Ally and Syd came back.

"I just can't wait until I can go back to ranger duty." Z said rubbing her stomach.

"After you give birth and rest for a bit you can."

Z smiled at Sky, "I know. I just feel so useless."

"Come on Z, you're not useless." Jack said smiling at his best friend.

"Uh, guys, what's that?" Bridge asked getting off his head only in time to be sucked into it along with the others.

* * *

"Sam. Sam. Sam, wake up now!" The last part was more of a shout in the Omega Rangers ears than a gentle wake up call. As he opened his eyes he saw a brunette standing over him looking irritated.

"What's wrong?"  
"Get up."

Sam stood up, "I was having a great dream you know—"

"Yeah, okay. Anyways, we're needed to go back in time."

"Again?"

"Yes, we need to go. The SPD rangers, Sky, Syd and them, they all got sucked back into the year 2007. Different holes have been opening. No real danger, but…still. Come on. We need to go back."

"What's the hurry? They'll be back in the year for a bit longer." Sam said as he tucked in his shirt following Danielle to the area that was testing time travel.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention. After they got there, they were gone in like ten minutes."

"Gone?"

"Yes gone."

Danielle and Sam began putting on their gear. "Where to?"

"Don't know. There's nothing. Ready?"

"You know it."

The two got into the time vessel and punched in the code. After a lot of shaking and flashes of bright light the two opened the door and stepped out. "So where are they supposed to be?" Asked Sam as they both took out instruments to begin looking.

"Somewhere around here?"

Shaking his head he looked off on his right and saw the SPD rangers landing there. "Elle."

Turning towards Sam she looked off at the now disoriented group. And without either having to say anything they ran over there. But as they were running the two saw a flash of light appear that pulled in the rangers and before Sam and Danielle could stop they found themselves heading straight for the light.


	7. It's Time Part 2

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

**It's Time Part 2**

"Hey Trini, want to get that movie I was telling you guys about?"

"Yeah. Let me get my shoes from my room okay?"

"Okay, I'll be downstairs."

Trini went up to her room and put her shoes on. The house was quiet. She knew that Penny, Rocky and Adam were outback. Zack and Jason had been in the kitchen looking for something to eat. She ran out of her room and into Billy, "Hey Billy."

"Trini. Just the person I was looking for."

"Oh what do you need Billy?"

"There's something I want to show you."

"Oh." Trini looked towards the stairs and then back at Billy, "Kim and I are going to go and get a movie. How about a bit later? "

"That's fine. Later will work."

Smiling at the former blue ranger Trini walked down the stairs. Trini saw Kim standing by the door to the living room talking with Kat, "Hey guys."

"Hey." Kat smiled.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah, we'll be back okay?"

"Alright. Sounds good."

Kat watched the two girls leave unaware that they never made it beyond the front porch.

* * *

Ciaran knew that this would be a good task to ask for help on. Quickly he decided to find some active rangers that could help. However he realized that at this time there were no active rangers. He would have to go for the archive and hope for the best. His heart still ached knowing that he could no longer feel Cassie. The dark haired man knew that he had been by himself at one point, but now it seemed so long ago.

Finding Cassie on that hill after what had happened when the Space Rangers had teamed up with the Lost Galaxy Rangers he knew that he never wanted to be without her again. All that time spent together, finally really getting to know each other, and then really being connected…Ciaran took a deep breath and prayed that Cassie was just fine.

* * *

"Leo, it doesn't go like that." Kendrix said as she showed the young man how the puzzle could be solved. "See, easy enough?"

"I suppose."

Shaking her head she looked up at the clock, "Where is everyone? Maya, Mike?"

Leo shrugged and stood up to look out the window, "I don't know. It's weird though, you know?"

"Yeah."

Just as Leo was about to walk away from the window he turned and saw Maria running toward the house. "Maria's coming."

"Good."

"She's running." The two took off outside. "Maria, are you okay?" Leo asked as Maria ran into her arms.

"No, not really."

"What?"

"Damon. Damon and Maya are gone!"

"Gone?" Kendrix asked.

"Yes, will you come on?" Maria began running.

"Yeah." Leo said and took off following Maria. Kendrix followed right after Leo. As they were running many different ideas raced through her head. She glanced off to the side and then looked to the front. As soon as she did she saw a bright light. The ex-ranger stopped, unsure of what it was, but it didn't matter as she felt her body dragged towards the light.

* * *

"Hey Joel, did you want to go swimming?" Chad asked as he entered the living room.

Looking up Joel raised an eyebrow, "Can't you stay out of the water?"

Shrugging Chad went and sat down next to him, "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know. Angela went to get a drink. Kelsey was off once she heard Dana get here."

"What about Carter and Ryan?"

"I don't know. But it's awfully quiet." Joel stood up. "Come on."

The two men wandered into the hallway. "Let's ask Angela if she knows where everyone else is."

* * *

Joel nodded in quick agreement and the two headed for the kitchen, but Joel never got to ask his wife if she'd seen where the others were.

Rachel and Alex had finally made it to the wedding, well where it was going to be. They had sent the time machine back and had quickly gotten there. Rachel hoped that they would make it to stop anything from happening.

"Do you see them?"

"Nope. Not at all." Rachel knew that Alex was wondering if they had missed them and they had already gone into that hole. But they set it for the right time, so surely…she felt her heart relax a bit when she saw Jen along with a few other people walking. If she remembered correctly it was Taylor, who was getting married, Nadira and Wes. "Alex. Over there."

Alex and Rachel quickly got there. Jen was the first one who noticed them, "Alex, what's going on? What are you doing here?"

"Something's going to happen. We need to move away from here."

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"Something's going to suck you in." Rachel said receiving a stern glare from Alex, one that said 'we'll talk about it later.'

"Oh my gosh. Is Lucas okay?"

"Look, let's just come over here alright?"

"Alright." Wes said. They all moved to the other side of the area they were at. They soon discovered that it didn't matter anyways because once they had moved to the other side; they were all sucked into the hole that had opened.

* * *

Tommy pulled into the driveway at Adam and Tanya's house. Sometimes he wished that he could live closer so that he wouldn't have to drive so long for visits like this. But he liked his job at Reefside and he wouldn't give it up.

After parking Tommy went and knocked on the front door, but there was no answer. After a few more times Tommy looked around and saw that the cars were still there so he tried the doorknob and to his surprise it was unlocked. Slowly he went in and shut and locked it. "Adam. Tanya. Kim. Anyone here?"

When there was no response Tommy headed through the house checking here and there but still finding no one. However in one of the bedrooms he thought he saw a light, but it vanished before he opened the door. Upon turning around he found himself surrounded in bright light before losing consciousness.


	8. They're Where?

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

**They're Where?**

For a brief moment Jason thought he had fallen asleep in his backyard, but after opening them he knew for a fact that he was anywhere but there. Sitting up he looked around at all the greenery, he had to be in a jungle of sorts which was odd since the last thing he remembered was getting something to eat with Zack. Zack. Looking around he saw that Zack was nowhere to be seen. Jason slowly stood up and tried to see if Zack was a bit further. After seeing nothing he knew that something wasn't right. He took out his phone and tried to dial his wife's number but his phone wasn't working.

He placed the phone back in his pocket and decided to try looking around to see what exactly was going on. He was still in the same clothes as when he had been talking with Zack. Jason had to find something that clued him in on where he was. Jungles. Could he be in South America? He decided to go ahead and start looking around; it couldn't be all that bad, now could it?

* * *

The quiet woke him up. Sometimes he would hear the quiet and remember to much of the past. But knowing that someone loved him was next to him made it better. However this waking up didn't reveal him with such a pleasure. Ryan sat up realizing that he wasn't in bed next to Kelsey, but that he was on the ground next to a bush. Standing up he quickly tried to assess what had happened. He and Carter were talking. They had walked into the next room when…shaking his head he realized that he and probably Carter had walked into a portal of some sorts. Where the portal had brought him, he was unsure of, all he knew was that he had to find Carter, if he was there and somehow get back home.

Looking around he figured out that he was in a jungle of sorts. Another question was who had sent him here, and was he the only one if Carter wasn't there? Pulling out his phone he decided to try calling Carter only to discover that his phone didn't work. He remembered charging it earlier so it didn't make sense as to why he couldn't use it. Shaking his head he began walking a bit only calling out Carter's name every now and then but was rewarded with nothing but a deadly silence waiting to overcome him.

* * *

As she woke up she quickly realized that the ground was a lot further down then she remembered. Moving slowly she saw that she was up in a tree. A tree? The short, dark haired girl looked around and realized that it wasn't the woods in Briarwood. What did that mean? First thing first, she was getting out of the tree. After swinging one of her legs to the side where the other was she jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground. It wasn't woods; she was in a jungle of some kind, which is not where she wanted to be.

She would just send herself home. Vida took out her wand and quickly tried to send herself home, but nothing happened. Thinking that it was just a bad spell she tried another spell which was still ineffective. So she tried calling Madison and saw that the phone wasn't working. This was great. Just what she didn't need. She decided to walk around and see if she found anyone or anything else.

* * *

Sky looked around confused. Just a few minutes ago he had been at a picnic with his wife and their friends, then Bridge pointed out something and they were standing somewhere totally different and now Sky found himself in the middle of a jungle. Quickly he spoke into his communicator, "Kat. Kat, do you read me?" Silence answered him. "Z. Bridge. Syd. Anyone?" But nothing worked.

In fact as he looked closer he realized that his communication wasn't working at all. 'Great. Nothing's working.' He started looking around and saw that he was near a stream. He could follow it for a way and see if he ran into anyone. Who he wasn't sure? But this was in violation. No one was allowed to transport people like this. He would get to the bottom of this and hopefully soon.

* * *

Kira woke up feeling heat on her back. Slowly she turned over and sat up. She gently placed her hand on her head and winced. As she pulled her hand away she saw some blood on her hand. "Great, this is not good." Touching her head again she realized that it wasn't that bad of a cut so she stood up. The brunette was a little dizzy as she made her way over near a lone tree. It was as she leaned against the tree that she saw that she was on a cliff. Everywhere she looked on the ground was either green or blue. Blue. Water. She would need water.

Closing her eyes she hoped that Trent was here too. Kira smiled when she realized that she could just take out her phone and call him. She pulled it out and after shutting her eyes for a few minutes, tried to turn on the phone but was not welcomed with the familiar on light. Shaking her head she tried to clear it and decided to head down to the stream. The petite woman tried to get moving but instead she decided that she would just sit down and rest for a bit. The sun was beating down and she was hot, tired and her head hurt. She would only close her eyes for a few minutes.

* * *

Rocky looked around. The last thing he remembered was being in Adam and Tanya's backyard. And this wasn't it; at least he was pretty sure it wasn't. "Adam." "Penny." Nothing but silence answered him back. This wasn't good. Quickly he took out his phone only to discover that it wasn't working. He had charged it last night so why it wasn't working he didn't know.

He looked around and saw trees. But then off in the distance he saw a hill that stood out. He would go to that hill and try to locate where he was. If he was here did that mean that Adam and Penny were also here? It could be possible. Even though Penny wasn't entirely helpless he hoped Adam was with her. Rocky didn't want her to wake up with no one there. She wouldn't know where to go and she couldn't see. Panic seized Rocky as he thought more about Penny waking up alone; he hurried to the hill.

* * *

Sitting up Maria looked around; she was in the middle of the forest? Jungle? Last thing she had remembered she was with Leo with Kendrix behind and they were heading to see what had happened with Damon and Maya. Standing up she dusted herself off. Thinking back she remembered a bright light appearing before she and Leo and then nothing but darkness. Now here she was for whatever reason.

Was Damon alright? She truly hoped so. But perhaps since he had disappeared he was here too, somewhere here. Looking around she realized that she couldn't still be on Mirinoi, there was no animal noises. Nothing. If she wasn't on Mirinoi and Damon wasn't. Eve and Vanessa! Her sister was going to freak out that she wasn't there. That was that. She had to find Damon, if he was here, or find home somehow. Maria turned and headed off from where she had been at.

* * *

Groaning the dark haired man slowly stood up. After doing a quick check on his body to make sure it was fine he pulled out his mirror and quickly checked his hair. Everything was in place, now to figure out where he was. Last thing he remembered he had just changed out of his tux and was going to meet Nadira and the rest of them. Where he was now, he wasn't sure.

He held up his wrist and tried to contact Jen. Nothing. That was odd. So he tried Trip, Katie and Wes. No one answered. That wasn't like them. It made no sense. Well he had to get to a hill, somewhere high. Looking around he saw a few hills that stood out above the trees. He began walking towards them, hopeful of what he would find.

* * *

"Dustin." Came a moan from a dark haired woman who laid on a beach by a lake, the water lapping up by her legs. Slowly sitting up, she looked around, her lips forming a pout. "Dustin, where are you?" Had she fainted? No, because if she did she would be in the living room of Kira and Trent's place and instead she was here…on ground…by a lake. Although the lake was really pretty. Smiling she looked around, in fact the area she was in was pretty. Kapri would love this, so would Erika. Tori would love the water and well…Marah shook her head to stop the thoughts.

After struggling to get up she took a few breathes and touched her stomach. "It's okay sweetie, you're okay right? Mommy's okay and I'm sure Daddy's on his way to rescue us. Soon." Marah looked around. Maybe she should try walking, or maybe she should wait, what had that book said again? It was at that moment that Marah realized that she could call him. Quickly taking out her phone she opened it but it refused to turn on. That didn't make any sense, she had charged it the night before, but then again she was just in a living room and now she was in a jungle. Frustrated she decided to sit for a little bit before trying to see about finding Dustin.

* * *

Zack woke up as he hit the ground hard. Standing up he realized that he and Jason were no longer in Adam and Tanya's kitchen. "Hey, Jason." Turning around he saw that Jason wasn't there and instead it was just him. "Great. This is just great." Not knowing where he was Zack decided to call and find out if someone else was around. All Zack was rewarded with was a dark and silent phone.

Shaking his head he knew there was no reason to get upset about anything, so he stopped and thought about what his options were. He went over to the closet tree that he could climb and headed up it. Once there he looked around. He didn't see anyone, but he saw a hill, he decided to go in that direction. Jumping out of the tree he squared his shoulders and headed towards the hill.

* * *

Blinking Rachel looked around at the sudden change of scenery. This was weird. They had been sucked in. Instead of saving Jen, Lucas, Trip, Katie and the others they were now stuck wherever there was. Shaking her head she pulled out her tacking equipment. Hopefully it would pull up where Alex was. Instead she saw a blank screen. "What? Come on, you have to work."

She tapped the back of the equipment but to no avail. "Great, now what?" She put the scanner back with the rest of her things and looked around. It was obvious that she was in a jungle of sorts. Then a thought crossed her mind, sure they had all gotten taken this way, but were they on the same planet?

* * *

Jack stood up and looked around. He had just woken up, which was odd in and of itself since he hadn't been sleeping when he last remembered, on the ground on top of a stick. Luckily the only injuries he seemed to have were scratches and those were from when he stood up. There was a prickly bush near him which he had been unaware of. He probably would've gotten scratched worse if he hadn't been able to go through it the rest of the way.

He didn't see any of his friends, but he knew something weird was going on since they had just been through two holes that were filled with light. Pulling out his cell phone he saw that it wasn't working. Frowning Jack began to walk towards a hill that he saw in the distance. Maybe he'd be able to get a good look around.


	9. Some New, Some Old Faces

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

_Author's Note: When people are communicating in other peoples' minds we'll just use italics and '' those marks._

**Some New, Some Old Faces**

"We have them all?" The woman asked the man who was typing on the computer.

"Yep. All of the rangers that are on Earth, even those ones that appeared out of nowhere."

"And you're sure."

"Look we even got the ones from Mirinoi who have visited Earth, so we're good. Although we didn't get like three rangers."

"What?" The woman's eyes flashed red but the man just shook his head.

"Relax, we talked about this remember?"

"No."

"Here, look on screen." He typed in a few things and an image of a woman with red hair dressed in white appeared on the screen, "Udonna. She is, or was, the white mystic ranger. She wasn't that big of a threat, or at least she didn't fight like the other rangers." Pressing another button a man with gray hair and another with black hair appeared on the screen, "Leinbow and Daggeron. Both were rangers, but most of the fighting was left up to the other rangers."

"So why didn't we get them again?"

"Because you figured that even if they're left on Earth, there's not much they can do."

* * *

"Right. And that is right." She relaxed a little more and a twisted smile appeared on her face, "Once we get onto Earth, there's no way they can fight and destroy all of us. Even if they bring in reinforcements from other planets or anything. Earth is ours. And now everyone in the galaxy will know that we are in charge. No one has ever been able to conquer Earth; true there are those who have gotten close, but that doesn't count when we will take over the entire Earth."

The man stood up, "Yep. And then no one will mess with us. Let the rangers deal with things however they feel like it because since they're now on that planet they're never getting off." And with that the two laughed and then went back to looking at the plans to take over Earth.

TJ looked around confused, the last thing he had remembered he was in Justin's house and now here he was, in a jungle. He quickly got out his phone and tried to call, but his phone wouldn't work. Still looking around TJ tried to contact Andros, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley and Zhane, but none of them answered, in fact his morpher wasn't working either. This was not good. He listened for the sound of anything, but only was rewarded with silence. The dark man looked off in the distance and saw a hill top peaking over the trees, and deciding that was the best place to go to he headed off that way.

The blue space ranger had been walking for probably about half an hour when he heard water. Still keeping an eye out he headed towards it, perhaps he'd be able to get something to drink. It was odd that he hadn't seen any animals at all; surely they had to 

be here somewhere. As he got closer to the water he could hear someone talking, and they were speaking English. Perhaps he'd be able to get answers.

He slowly crept up and saw that it was a girl, a pregnant girl, sitting by a tree. She was talking to…herself? Well whoever it was TJ knew that he should check on her to make sure she was okay.

Stepping out into the open he called out, "Excuse me, do you need help?"

Once TJ saw the brunette's face he realized that she looked familiar. All at once the girl was waving, "TJ. TJ. Hey."

TJ hurried over to her to help the struggling girl up, "Do I know you?" He asked, but once up close he realized who it was, "Marah?" The last time he had seen her was at Tommy and Kim's wedding.

"Hey. You're here! Well, you're not Dustin, but that's okay, because you're here. And you're the first person I've seen and I've been sitting there **forever.**" She took a deep breath and paused watching TJ closely.

"Do you know where here is?"

A pout formed on the younger girls' mouth, "No. I wish I did."

"Are you okay?"

Shrugging she pushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Sure. Well as okay as one could be in this situation. You haven't seen Dustin by chance?"

"No, you're the first person I've seen."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Have you seen any animals or anything?"

Thinking for a few minutes she shook her head, "Nope. None. But its okay I bet they're hiding. You haven't seen Kapri either?"

"No."

"Okay, well how about Cam?"

"Marah, listen to me, I haven't seen anyone—" TJ stopped when he realized that Marah was falling. Quickly moving he laid her on the ground and sat next to her trying to wake her up. After about ten minutes she opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Are you hungry, did you get hurt?"

"No. For either, I had just eaten a bunch before this." She said waving her hand at the sky.

"So then…"

"Oh, that. It's all part of the pregnancy." Sitting up she looked around again, "So what should we do?"

"I think we should head to that hill over there." TJ pointed at the hill he'd been originally heading to, "We'll be able to see much more alright?"

"Okay."

After getting up the man in blue helped up Marah, "Alright, if you need a break, or you're hungry, or thirsty, anything, just let me know."

Nodding Marah smiled and the two began walking towards the mountain.

* * *

Danny looked around the field he was in; it was a small field that was surrounded by trees. The last thing he remembered was being with Kendall and Max. He didn't see either of them in the field around him so Danny decided to go and look in the woods a little bit. As he was walking he remembered that he had his cell phone with him, he had almost forgotten it but Kendall pointed it out to him, which he was thankful for.

He couldn't get anything on his phone. He put it back into his pocket and decided to try calling their names. "Kendall. Max." Nothing, why weren't they answering him? He repeated a few times until he saw someone walking up to him. He braced himself until he recognized the man as Merrick. "Merrick, you're here."

Merrick nodded, "Shayla isn't."

"Oh. Well Kendall and Max aren't here and I was just with them."

"I need to find a way to get back to Shayla."

"Well we could just be in the jungle somewhere, let's look for someplace where we can ask for help."

"That would be the most logical explanation. I just hope Shayla is okay."

"I'm sure she's back at Turtle Cove, and we'll be there soon enough."

Merrick relaxed hearing Danny's soft, comforting words. After all these years Merrick had come to realize just how soft spoken Danny was. Nodding Merrick looked at Danny, "Alright, let's get somewhere that we can locate something."

"Alright. Well since I came from that way and you came from over there, should we try that way?"

"Sounds good." And the two men headed off into the jungle.

* * *

Andros woke up to someone repeatedly saying his name, it was Zhane and he was contacting him in his mind, which was odd since they had been near each other a few minutes ago. _'Zhane?'_

_'About time you woke up.'_

_'Why? How long have you been trying to contact me?'_

_'Forever.'_ Andros rolled his eyes and waited a minute, _'Okay, maybe just like ten minutes.'_

_'I thought so.'_ Looking around Andros saw that he was in a jungle, _'Zhane where are you at?'_

_'A jungle.'_

_'A jungle? Me too.'_

_'Great. I don't recognize this place.'_

_'Me neither.'_

Andros began walking and carefully looking around. After a few minutes he saw a guy ahead. He stood up off the ground and shook his clothes so any excess dirt would come off. He had shaggy brown hair and was about Andros' height. Upon turning around Andros realized that he had met him at Tommy and Kim's wedding. "Hey."

'_Did you find someone?'_ Zhane asked.

_'Of course, I'm not just randomly calling out hey to the trees.'_

Andros could feel Zhane's smile as Devin looked at him, "Wait a minute, I know you…Andros. You're Andros. One of Dr. O's friends."

"Yeah. And you're Devin right?"

"Yes. Where are we?"

"I have no idea. But we'll figure it out. Come on, we'll head this way."

"Right. That's a good idea."

"So were you alone?"

"Yeah, I just woke up and no one was near me."

'_Nice answer.'_ Zhane smirked.

_'Be quiet.'_ Andros shook his head, "No, I meant when you were taken."

"No I was with people, in fact a house full of people."

"Hmmm…"

"Anything?"

"Not yet."

The two continued in conversation until Andros heard Zhane say that he had found someone.

* * *

Kendall slowly stood up rubbing her arm. She had fallen on the ground from the tree. How she had ended up in the tree in the first place she didn't know. Last thing she had remembered was being at the church and Danny and Max were there. "Danny. Max. Anyone?"

No one answered. She took out her phone and was scared to see that it wasn't working. "Danny." She really wished that Danny was here. Turning around she was startled to see a man standing in front of her watching her. He was taller than her and had short white-blond hair.

"Excuse me, miss."

"What?"

"Are you okay? Your arm, you're rubbing it."

Kendall stopped and dropped her hand, "Where am I?"

"Not sure. I thought you might know."

"No. I don't."

"Alright." He stepped a few steps closer and Kendall took one back, "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to check out your arm alright?"

"It's fine, really."

"Please?" Kendall was scared as the man stepped closer, but at the same time she felt safe with him. He finally closed the distance and was right next to her. He did exactly what he had said he would do. After checking out her arm, which he said wasn't broken; he took a step back, "What's your name?"

"Kendall. You?"

"Zhane."

"Nice to meet you."

"Look, did you just kind of appear here?"

"In the tree."

Nodding Zhane thought for a minute before speaking, "Me too, minus the tree part."

"Oh." Kendall smiled which caused a bigger smile from Zhane.

"Look, I suggest we start walking, we might be able to find something, or someone else. Do you want to stick with me?"

Zhane hadn't done anything to hurt her, and she felt safe around him, so sticking with him was probably the smartest thing to do. "Yes, I will."

"Alright. Come on, let's go." And with that Kendall and Zhane headed off.


	10. Is Everyone Trustworthy? Part 1

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry about the time between updates, things got a little crazy. This isn't the whole chapter that we wanted up, so sorry it's a bit short. But we'll try to have updates much sooner than this last time. Thank you all who are still sticking with us. We very much appreciate it._

**Is Everyone Trustworthy? Part 1**

Hunter spun around. Instead of a bedroom there was now a jungle on all sides. This jungle was different, it was quiet. Something was wrong. He grabbed out his phone to try and call Blake. It didn't work, how was he supposed to contact Blake? To check on him, make sure he was fine? Was Blake back at Trent and Kira's or was he here? Either way Hunter had to try and find out what was going on.

Just as he began walking he heard a light groan from the other side of the trees. He looked in between trees and saw a woman on the ground, a pregnant woman. Pregnant like Marah and Kapri. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to find Blake but he knew that he couldn't walk off and leave this woman here. "You okay?"

The dark haired woman looked at him, "Sure. I'm having a blast."

"Hey, just trying to help."

"You wanna help? Help me up. My back needs to get off this ground." Raising an eyebrow Hunter glared at the woman. "Oh my gosh, what's wrong with you? Have you never seen someone pregnant before?"

"Of course I have."

"So what's the problem?"

"How do I know that you aren't responsible for all of this?" Hunter gestured to all the trees and bushes.

The woman scoffed, "Me? Right. The pregnant woman." Rolling her eyes she began looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Hunter didn't trust this woman, he didn't know her and for all he knew she was responsible for all of this.

"Hunter?"

Turning around he saw a black woman wearing jeans and a yellow shirt, "Tanya?"

"Oh my gosh, it is you." She got closer to him, "I've been wandering around her for at least an hour and have found no one." She looked over at Z and was by her side helping her up. Once Z was up Tanya held out her hand, "Tanya."

"Z."

"So, do either of you two know what's going on?"

"No clue." Z said glaring at Hunter.

Shrugging Hunter looked around, "Look we can't just stand here and talk, let's head that way, I think it's our best bet."

"That actually makes sense." Z said.

"Alright, so shall we head out?"

"Let's go." And the three walked off hoping to find something that would tell them where they are.

* * *

Carla looked around as she walked through the jungle. She hadn't seen anyone for hours. Alyssa. Max. No one was there. In fact she hadn't even heard any animals either. It was creepy. She really wished that someone that she knew was with her, it would make things a lot nicer.

All at once she heard a crash, a thud and then a load moan. Running over she saw a man lying on the ground next to a tree branch. He had on a yellow sweatshirt and had red hair. Kneeling down she rolled him over and saw what looked like blood on the arm of the sweatshirt. "Sir, sir are you okay?"

The only response she got was a few groans. She looked around frantically hoping that someone else would walk by. When no one did she turned back to the man and shook him using his shoulders, "Sir, are you alright? Please answer me, please wake up."

It was then the man's eyes opened slowly, "V?" and then they closed again.

"No, I'm Carla. Was V around?" Whatever V stood for Carla wasn't sure, but that could have caused this. "Alright, look I think you're bleeding, so…please wake up."

After a few more minutes the man's eyes opened and focused. He began to sit up, "Hello?"

A huge sigh escaped Carla's mouth and she could then feel how fast her heart was beating. "Hi," She helped steady the man who looked around her age, "My name is Carla."

"Chip."

Smiling she nodded, "Hi Chip. I think you're bleeding." She pointed to the spot, "Do you mind if I look at it? I'm not a doctor or anything, and hey I can't even guarantee I'll be able to do anything, but…I want to help."

"Yeah."

Between the two of them she managed to pull off the sweatshirt revealing another shirt underneath. She looked at his arm, which was bleeding, it wasn't that bad. She took off the scarf around her neck and tied it on his arm. "Is that better?"

"Yeah. But don't worry; we'll be home in no time."

"How do you know?"

"Well all we have to do is—"

"Call? Don't bother I've already tried." She shrugged, "Nothing."

"Oh, well, don't worry I have something a little better."

"Better than a phone?"

"Well yeah, have you ever been to Briarwood?"

"Briarwood? It kind of sounds familiar."

"Oh, that's where I'm from, you?"

"Turtle Cove."

"Right. So, is this Turtle Cove?"

"No, is this Briarwood?"

"No."

"So we're not there. So why would someone drop either of us off and why here?" shaking her head, "I don't know."

"But maybe we should look around. I mean we weren't near each other when we woke up, so maybe there are more people here."

"I didn't think of that. Great idea. Let's go. And so the two took off hoping to run into another person.

* * *

Ally couldn't believe where she was. She remembered being in a park with Jack, Sky, Z, Syd and Bridge and now she was in a jungle. Her phone didn't work and she didn't know where anyone or anything was. She hoped to find someone soon. Ally had been walking for what seemed like forever before she finally came across someone. It was a girl standing by a tree. She had brown hair and was wearing a yellow outfit.

"Excuse me."

The girl turned around and smiled, "Hi."

"Hi. Look, are you from around here?"

"No, this place…is not from…I'm not sure. I've never been here."

"Oh. Have you seen anyone?"

The girl moved closer, "No. It's kind of creepy out."

"That's true."

"I'm Ally."

"Maya."

"So, where do you come from?" Ally asked, curious about her dress attire.

"Mirinoi, you?"

"New Tech City."

"Earth?"

"Yes."Ally turned and glanced around again, "Well do you want to stick together?"

"Yes, I think that would be good idea."

"Alright, now where?"

"Let's go that way."

Alright and the two girls headed off.


	11. Is Everyone Trustworthy Part 2

Disclaimer: We don't own anything

_Author's Note: Thank you for all those who are still reading this story. _

_Carla is Max's fiancé. Sorry for the wait, we hope you enjoy this._

** Is Everyone Trustworthy Part 2**

Will walked around the jungle. Some spy he was he couldn't even get his phone to work. He stood and realized just how quiet everything was. Listening carefully he allowed his hearing to take over and soon her heard a male and a female talking. They were discussing which way was the best way to go. Smiling Will headed in their direction. It didn't take him long to get there. When he walked into the clearing where the two people stood they both turned towards him. The female was quite a bit shorter than the male. She had brown hair and was wearing jeans and a pink shirt. The man was tall with dirty blond hair and blue jeans and a red shirt. Both of them looked somewhat familiar.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

The girl looked closely at him for a minute before nodding, "You were on TV earlier this year."

"That's right." Smiling the man held out his hand, "I'm Carter, this is Kim. You're one of the rangers."

"Yeah. But weren't you a ranger at one point?" Will asked finally recognizing the man a bit more as he talked.

"Yes, but that was more than a few years ago. You're name?"

"Will."

Will looked at Kim, "Were you a ranger?"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Did you watch the Pan Global?"

Will realized how he had known her; he had a job there and had seen some of the competitions, "Right. So then do either of you know what's going on here?"

"No clue." Kim said looking around.

"I think we should start heading for higher ground, that way maybe we'll get an idea about where we are." Carter suggested to the other two.

"Sure." Kim replied shrugging her shoulders.

"That makes the most sense." Will agreed and the three headed off towards a hill that they had seen.

* * *

She hadn't even opened her eyes when she realized something wasn't right. Angela thought that she was at home in bed with her husband, and yet when she reached out she didn't feel him instead there was grass. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked on both sides of her, as she turned to one of the sides she saw that there was indeed another person near her, a man.

The man looked somewhat familiar but she couldn't place him. Sitting up she realized she felt a little dizzy. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she saw that the man was sitting up looking at her. Smiling she extended her hand to the man, "I'm Angela. Do you know where we are?"

"Damon, and no, I have no clue where we are."

"Oh. Do you recognize anything?  
"No, Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just hurt my head a little, that's all."

"Come on." Damon stood up and helped Angela up. "But I don't think it's a good idea to sit here and wait for whoever left us here."

For some reason Angela felt safe with this man, she couldn't quite place it, but it was the same feeling that she had with Ethan. Different in the sense that she was in love with Ethan, but the same comfortable feeling, one where she knew that no matter what she'd be safe with him. "Alright. So where too?"

"How about that way?" Damon said pointing in one direction.

"Sounds good."

"Great. Come on." And Angela and Damon walked off hoping to find someone else.

* * *

Penny woke up realizing that she was no longer with Adam and Rocky in Adam and Tanya's backyard. In fact, she listened carefully, she didn't hear anyone. Slowly she reached into her pocket and found her stick. Taking it out she started moving it around the ground, she was outside, and the only question was where. She calmed herself hoping to relax so she could use what she knew. Where was Rocky? She felt something hard with her stick. Slowly moving closer she reached out to touch it, it was a tree. But it seemed to be a tree that belonged in a jungle.

It was at that moment that she heard a couple of voices, one was a male and one a female, she quickly hid behind a tree and hoped that they hadn't seen her. Her heart raced as they came closer.

"This has got to be what Alex was trying to say. Something was wrong don't you see." The girl said whose voice she recognized.

"Alright, but that doesn't help us. I mean what's the connection between us being here." A man with an accent spoke, his voice too was familiar.

All at once the two stopped walking, one of them must have noticed her behind the tree or something. Holding her breathe she thought of Rocky and Amanda. The two people she loved the most.

"Penny?"

Turning her head towards the voice she began placing it. "Jen?"

"Penny, what are you doing here?" The accented voice asked, "Its Carlos."

"Carlos?" She had met him at Adam and Rocky's dojo a few times.

She felt Jen's hand touch her arm, "Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?"

"I was in the backyard with Adam and Rocky, have you seen Rocky?"

"The only people we've seen besides each other are you." Carlos said.

"Come on, we need to get somewhere high, our phones aren't working. We'd get a lay out of the land and perhaps our phones to work."

* * *

Erika looked around. She was sitting in the dirt. The dirt. Now her outfit was going to get dirty. Looking around she saw that she didn't recognize where she was…at all.

"Jesse?" Nothing but silence answered the young blonde woman. "Jesse." She called a bit louder hoping he'd answer and come to her.

Now she was scared. She was supposed to be having a fun time at Trent and Kira's house and instead here she was in a jungle. She didn't want to be here. She decided that she should try and figure out where she was. Pulling out her phone she realized that it didn't work.

"Why won't you work? You're suppose to work."

After she put the phone back in her pocket she looked around again. This wasn't fair, she didn't like this at all. As she began walking she saw that she was on a cliff. She looked around the cliff and saw a tree with someone by it. Maybe they might know what was going on. Erika quickly ran over to the person and was shocked and grateful to see that it was Kira. The only problem was that Kira wasn't conscious.

She was bleeding a bit on her head with it trickling down her face, was she supposed to wake her up, or let her sleep? She knelt down near Kira and was about to shake her when she pulled her hands back, she shouldn't do that, she didn't want to hurt Kira worse than what she was. Standing back up Erika desperately looked around hoping that someone would be near by.

It was about ten minutes before she saw someone down below—three to be exact. Excited that someone else was there she hurried back the way she came and made her way down a grassy hill. She saw them coming into view and called out, "Hey, hey, I need some help, please."

There were two girls; one had short brunette hair that went to her shoulder while the other one's hair went to below her shoulder blades. The man was Latino and had short hair. The girl with the shorter hair spoke first, "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Well other than not knowing where Jesse is, I'm fine. It's my friend, I found her unconscious and I don't know what to do. Please help me."

"Alright. Show us where she is." The man spoke.

"Okay, but we have to hurry."

"What's your name?" The first girl spoke again.

"Erika."

"Okay Erika, calm down and bring us to your friend."

"Alright, this way."

Erika led the way with the other three following her. She figured out that the girl with the longer hair was blind and that those three seemed to know each other. They finally got to the cliff and she brought them to Kira.

"Kira?" The girl with short brown hair said.

"You know her? Well I mean I suppose since she's famous."

"No, I met her at my husbands' friends' wedding."

"Oh. What are your names?"

Without looking up from Kira, "Jen."

"Carlos."

"Penny."

"Hi."

"Kira, wake up." Just as Jen was about to turn Carlos ripped off a piece of his shirt, Jen looked at him and nodded, "We need it wet. There was water down below."

"I'll be right back."

Erika watched as Carlos ran off. When he came back he handed the now wet piece of shirt to Jen who held it against Kira's head and then used the other around her neck. "Kira, wake up."

Finally after about 10 minutes Kira's eyes slowly fluttered open. It took her a few minutes to get her eyesight adjusted as she blinked for a bit before sitting up so she wasn't leaning against the tree anymore. "Jen?"

"Kira, are you alright?"

"I had a weird dream that…" By that time Kira had looked around, "never mind."

"Kira!" Erika called out rushing to her side, "You're alright. I found you here and I was so worried but luckily they came along."

"Yeah."

Kira tried to stand up but Carlos put a hand on her shoulder, "Not after that, you should stay seated for a few more minutes, we don't want you to pass out." After seeing a confused look Carlos smiled, "I'm Carlos, this is Penny."

"Nice to meet you. Where are we?"

"We're not sure." Jen said standing up and looking around. "We all just ended up finding each other."

"Well we can't just stay here." Penny said.

"You're right." Jen said as she began looking around. "I don't see too much up here…"

"There's something sparkly over there." Erika said pointing in the woods.

"I can't tell what it is." Jen said.

Carlos took a few steps in that direction, "Me neither, but that can't be normal. I say we head in that direction."

"Alright. We'll let Kira rest for a bit and then we'll head out." Jen stated.

* * *

Rachel looked around; this was not where Eric Myers and Taylor Earhardt's wedding was taking place. She took out her tracking device, but there was no signal. Alex was no where near her. She took out her phone and tried to contact him but again there was no signal. This was ridiculous. These instruments were supposed to be the best. Well that was it she'd have to tell Jace that his equipment was faulty. Putting it away she decided to head towards the west, there really was no reason other than that was the first one that had come to her mind.

What was going on was a mystery to her. Alex hadn't even shown any signs of knowing, and they had left without notifying anyone. Of course it wasn't like Alex needed any clearance.

Finally after walking for another twenty minutes she heard voices. Quickly she made it to them and walked out into a clearing where she came across two men and a woman. All three looked at her in confusion.

"Who are you?" A man with short brown hair asked.

She looked closer at the two men before it dawned on her, "Oh my gosh, you two. And you…" Luckily Rachel stopped herself before blurting out anything.

"Did you bring us here?" The other man asked taking a step in front of the shorter black woman.

"Me? No, I didn't. I was trying to stop some other people from disappearing…somewhere…not sure of where exactly…although…" Rachel looked around her again, "I suppose that this could be it."

"Could be what?" Asked the woman.

"Right, sorry. I'm Rachel." She held out her hand.

The first man who had spoken stepped forward and shook her hand, "Hi, I'm Billy. This is Tommy and this is Cyndra."

"Yeah. Okay, nice with formalities and such, but we need to figure out what's going on."

"That's what we've been working on." Tommy said.

"I know. Sorry. I'm just worried. Although you guys are worried to aren't you?"

"Look, I think the best thing for us to do is to head for higher ground, or if we come across any kind of people." Tommy said as he looked at the other three.

"That sounds like the most logical choice."

"Alright."

Cyndra spoke up, "I don't think we're on Earth."

"You said you weren't sure." Tommy said.

"True, but look at that tree over there. That's not a tree from Earth."

Billy looked at her, "I don't remember ever studying that tree either."

"Well then, we're on another planet and we can't use any electronic devices. This is just great." For the first time Rachel realized how helpless things seemed. How would Alex get everyone out of this when he most likely was here as well?  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Tommy looking at her in the eyes, "Don't worry, we'll get out of this alright."

"I…yeah. You're right. Thanks." She smiled and got the first smile from the older man since they had met.

"Alright, so how about we head in that direction?"

"Lead the way." Cyndra said and the four began moving.


	12. Attack!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for us to get up the next chapter. Life happened and then computer problems and well…here's the next chapter and hopefully we can keep up._

**Attack!**

"Alright, so are all the troops ready?" Asked a dark woman with black hair and eyes.

"Don't worry, the troops are ready to be transported. We'll have troop 12 in Florida. Troop 25 is in Australia."

"Australia is a bit big, shouldn't we include another troop there?"

"Alright." The dark man scanned down a list in his computer, Troop 1H can go with them. California will have Troop 17 and 5."

"They get two?" She stopped and thought about it for a second before continuing, "Good thinking, most of the rangers do come from there."

"And the rangers, how are they doing?"

Laughing the woman shrugged her shoulders, "Adonis, think about it. No one can trace them. Once we finished dropping off the last of them, we sealed the planet. Nothing can go on and nothing can get off."

"Which means…"

"No one will look for them there and even in scans, they won't show up."

"So far, so good. But we can't get cocky. We get cocky we'll loose. That's what happened to all the other villains."

"That or betrayal, or they became good."

"That I don't understand."

"We went over it. Some were good to begin with, others realized that—"

"Okay, you're right. I really don't want to get into that again, please." He shook his head remembering the lecture that she had given after discovering all the background on the villains who had attacked Earth. "Have your generals check the Troops."

"Good call."

"General!"

A man who was 5'11" with short blond hair and grey eyes appeared, "Yes sir!"

"Have the troops checked and prepared."

"Yes sir!"

And with that the general left with Adonis and Adonia looking at a screen of the Earth.

* * *

Captain Mitchell picked up a picture of Carter and Dana's wedding day. Ryan had been Carter's Best Man while Kelsey was Dana's Maid of Honor. Even though everyone would tell him how he was loosing a daughter he didn't see it that way. He knew that he was gaining a son, and a fine good one at that. Now they were married with two kids, Steve and Daley. They were at Carter's parents' house right now while Carter and Dana got together for a party with the rest of the team.

All at once he heard the alarm sounding. Jumping up he put his hat on, the picture down and quickly raced to the command center. All around him people were rushing to stations that could normally be left alone.

"What's going on?"

Daniels stepped up to him, "Sir, there are disturbances."

Captain Mitchell's heart began beating a bit faster as he remembered the day when the demons had last escaped. That event was horrible and yet good things had come from it. As he watched the screen the creatures who landed were not demons at all. In fact he was surprised at what they looked like…human.

"Stevens, can you scan any of them?"

"Scanning now."

The Captain watched as one who appeared to be the leader spoke in a rough language quickly, they were orders. All at once the troops immediately picked up their different weapons, ones he had never seen before, and scattered throughout. The citizens all raced around trying to escape explosions that happened every now and then. At least they weren't hurting—he stopped and stared as one shot a blast at a group of people that had been huddled against a wall. His breathing stopped as he waiting for the smoke to disappear, as it did he saw in horror that these people didn't care who they had hurt. It appeared as though an older man was dead, and a female in her twenties, Dana's age perhaps, along with a little eight year old boy who laying there, unconscious….dead?

Without another seconds hesitance he pressed a button, "Howard, get your men together and get out there, we need to protect the city.

* * *

"What is going on out there?" The older man calmly asked the other occupant of the room.

"Dude. Things are crazy. Apparently people appeared and attacked."

"People?"

"Look."

Sensei Watanabe came and stood behind Cyber Cam's shoulder and watched the analysis of what was going on. He watched as people appeared out of nowhere and began blasting buildings, streets, and then he watched in horror as they blasted people—people running to take cover. "Why is this happening?" He murmured.

"I don't know. But Blue Bay Harbor isn't the only place."

Sensei Watanabe watched as his son's cyber twin pulled up many places all over the world. "Contact Cam and the others, they should know." With a flash he was gone and out to where the Ninjas were training in peace.

As soon as the Ninjas saw him standing they all stopped and looked at him bowing. "Students, teachers, I'm afraid something has happened in the city."

One of the teachers looked at their students before back at Sensei, "What happened? What is it?"

"We're being attacked. I know this is asking much, but will you try to help save those people. I'm not talking about having to go there and fight. The innocents, the ones trying to leave, save them. Beginners, I do not wish for you to go, you are new and I don't want anything to happen to you. The rest of you be careful, and please come back."

The Ninjas silently nodded, ensured that their masks were in place and took off leaving the beginners looking apprehensive. After reassuring the other students he went back to Ninja Ops hoping to hear that Cam and the others were going to come.

"So, have you gotten a hold of them yet?" As soon as he saw Cyber Cam's face he knew the news was not good, "What is it?"

"Dude, I've done a world wide trace of them and I can't find them anywhere. They were last at Trent and Kira's place and there's no one there. I can't even find the Dino Rangers anywhere!"

Sensei Watanabe realized that he was right, things weren't good and he had a feeling it was only going to get worse.

* * *

LeeLee looked at the men walking into Briarwood. They looked like regular men; they were all probably about six feet tall. Their hair was short, but unlike regular men they all appeared to have grayish eyes. They wore black pants along with a short black shirt. They had a sword at their waist and a bow with a quiver of arrows on their back. She looked at the other people who were also standing and watching them, no one else was moving.

First Nick and the rest of them disappeared, and now this. Who were these men? She had to tell Udonna. But first where was Phineas. Just as she was about to turn around and head back to the Rockporium the men began to pass her, as they did she felt a chill go down her spine and she didn't move, unsure of what to do.

After about fifty men walked in they stopped. Someone from the front spoke up, "Troops, you know what to do. Troop 56 1A, you know what to do. 56 1B take the north, 56 1C the south, 56 1D the east and 56 1E the west. F, G, H, you know where to go. I and J, you're with me. Depart now!"

And with that all the men began heading in different directions. LeeLee stood and watched as the men began to come her way. All at once she was pulled backwards and down. Without having to look she could tell who it was, "Phineas, what's going on?"

"Uh…I'm not sure. But I think we need to get out of here." He said without taking his eyes off the men.

"Rockporium?"

"The forest. Udonna, Leinbow and Daggeron should know."

"Maybe you go there and I'll go warn my mother and Toby."

Phineas shook his head, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Phineas, look I have to warn my mother."

"I know…but…"

"Look I'll be fine. I know how to fight."

"Okay." He reluctantly said. "You go that way; no one went that way yet. I'll see you later?"

"Of course."

"Bye."

LeeLee slowly made her way down the alley that Phineas had pointed out. As soon as she stepped into the shadows provided from one of the taller buildings on the side she looked out into the street and watched as the men walked past. Confident that she hadn't been seen she quickly made her way to the end of the alley and then slipped through a side door of one of the buildings.

She quietly closed the door behind just to ensure that no one would follow her. Turning around LeeLee headed towards the front of the building, which turned out to be one of the grocery stores. All at once she heard a yell, but before she had a chance to even move she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around she maneuvered her way out of it only to be facing one of those men that had marched in. Moving a few feet back she got herself ready for anything, her body was tense with an anticipation of a fight that was still leftover from days of training.

His hand moved to grab her arm which she blocked. The man looked at her with mild shock on his face in which she returned with a smile. He then tried with his other hand, but that one was also blocked. She watched as his body moved to the floor and try to knock her off her feet, she jumped and smirked at him. Was that all he had? They wouldn't be that hard to beat. Phineas would get Udonna, Leinbow and Daggeron and the fight would be over soon enough.

The man stood and for a brief moment she thought he would just leave, but instead he attacked her. Quickly she fell into the rhythm she used to know fighting the man, blocking him, attacking him. They danced in a circle each taking hits, but neither going down. She had to get to her mom and warn her. LeeLee then succeeded in knocking him off his feet.

Smiling she looked down at him, "Don't mess with me." The man just looked at her with a smile on his face. LeeLee only had but a moment to think about why he had that smile before she blacked out.


	13. Déjà Vu

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. We've been really sick, but we're back now and we hope to stay on top of things._

**Déjà Vu**

Tamir sat on his chair. He was utterly bored. Nothing happened again. He couldn't wait until his time was up here. Maybe his next position would be to check out some of the deeper parts of the forest, the thought caused a grin. He felt his black hair that was now cut to his shoulders move slightly as he leaned back in his chair.

His stomach growled causing his thoughts to go to it instead of the too far future. He wondered what he would have for lunch. Frowning he looked at the time and realized that Jaymes was taking just a bit too long in getting back from checking on the other station. Hopefully he wouldn't take too much longer.

His thoughts then went forward to later that evening. As he began to think about his plans and how he had hoped they would go he heard a beep. Looking up at the screen in front of him he couldn't believe what he saw. There was a group of five people. Five people walking through the woods. He typed in a few things and he quickly was able to run some scans on them.

They weren't anyone from nearby!

Jumping up he raced from his station and quickly made it to where Meink was at.

"Meink!"

Turning around the taller man with dark skin and blond hair looked curiously at him, "Don't tell me you have some in your section?"

"Some?"

"Unspoken for people…if that is what they are."

"Yes, a group of five."

"Yours isn't the only section. Nason's section and Nikole's section as well."

He heard a loud bang and turned to the door. A woman who was just a little taller than him stepped into the room. She had long light purple hair and dark skin. "What is going on?" Her voice was high with a strong undertone of authority.

Meink turned towards her, "Rayela, there are people…perhaps."

"Is that the cause for the alarm?"

He looked back to the screen, "Look, Tamir, Nikole, even Nason here," he gestured to the man behind him, "I sent Jaymes around to check the other stations."

"I do not like this."

"And I do?"

She shook her head, "King Nove and Queen Daneila both know about the alarm. They are worried."

At that moment a man with short dark blond hair came rushing in, "All of the stations sir, ma'am. All of them have detected groups."

Meink and Rayela looked at each other before Meink grabbed a microphone. In it he quickly said, "Troops split into the ace play, go to your instructed areas and get one person for study. Be quick. In and out. That is all. Do not linger, should you find that you can not—"

Before he could finish Rayela leaned and spoke into the microphone, "Just come back, do not stay and continue to evoke them. We know not of what they can do."

Meink placed it down and looked into Rayela's eyes, "Let's hope all will be well."

"Yes. Let's."

* * *

Bridge looked around as the group of four walked through the dark jungle. Looking over at Syd they shared a smile as they slowly walked through the greenery. The other blond in the group, Kendrix, stopped by a tree and looked closely at the leaves.

"Do you recognize any of it?" Angela asked.

"No, it's nothing I've ever seen before. Bridge, do you know about this?"

Bridge walked over next to the two women, "No I haven't seen that plant before."

"What does it matter what plant it is?" Syd asked a bit impatient.

Kendrix turned to Syd and kindly explained, "Because it could help us determine where we are."

"Oh." Was Syd's only reply.

Bridge froze. This was too familiar. All too familiar. He looked over at Syd and saw a flash of her falling down the cliff. Shaking his head he focused back on it. For all he knew it wouldn't happen, then again…

As soon as he saw Kendrix and Angela, he recognized them. Upon finding Syd he knew that his group was complete…as complete as it could be, for now.

"I think we should keep going." Angela firmly stated.

Bridge knew she was right, but that could only bring about with…Syd's death. He swallowed. He then felt a hand slip into his gloved one. He looked down at Syd who was looking up and smiling at him, "Come on Bridge. We'll find everyone alright?"

He nodded slowly and the four trudged forward a bit more, until Bridge noticed some light up ahead. Instead of pointing it out he hoped that no one would notice and that they could go another way.

Before Bridge could suggest another way Syd dropped his hand and pointed ahead, "Light!" she exclaimed. "Come on, let's go."

Syd took off running with Bridge on her heels. He could hear the other two women behind him.

Too soon enough they reached the light. The jungle opened up onto a cliff. Looking around they realized they could see for miles on a ground that was far under them. The dark haired woman looked up at the sky examining it before taking off her glasses, "Well we're not on Earth."

Syd turned to her, "We're not?"

"Look at the…sun. It's not ours."

The other three looked up and saw a sun, but with a pinkish tint around it. "But it's pretty."

The two women looked at Syd with disbelief on their faces while Bridge couldn't help but look at Syd and smile. He stopped and then realized that he needed to get them out of there. "I think we should head back into the woods." He stated firmly. Before he got much of a chance to think the four were surrounded. He quickly moved closer to Syd and the other women. "This is not good."

The creatures were brown and green with no faces on them. After a few minutes of looking at each other the creatures attacked the four. Bridge started fighting. He heard Syd fighting and looked over and saw that Kendrix was holding well on her own. However the dark haired woman was having a hard time fighting. She was just barely keeping them off so Bridge started helping her.

He tried to keep an eye on Syd, but it was hard. He knew that at any minute… "Syd!", Bridge heard Kendrix yell.

Turning around Bridge watched as one of the creatures was coming up behind Syd, she was so close to the edge of the cliff there was no way. Bridge ran and jumped in front of Syd yelling "Duck!" Syd ducked and Bridge landed on the ground. Getting up he saw the creature in front of him and before Bridge could move or Syd could intervene the creature sent a kick right into Bridge's stomach. Bridge realized only too late that he had been too close to the edge. He felt himself falling down and realized that it was over. His final thoughts before he felt his back make contact with the ground was of his family, his friends, new and old, and finally Syd.


End file.
